


Hey There, Delilah.

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idols, Jicheol, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: You know it's all because of you.It's what you do to me.- Hey There, Delilah by: Plain White Ts





	Hey There, Delilah.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Jicheol day. I woke up one day and this song played in my brain and my mind kinda came up with a plot. So here .

 

  
The light dimmed a little, spotlight is directed to him as he was handed an elegant acoustic guitar, way too different to an old one he had used when he was still starting his journey.

It's the last day of his concert and a lot of people came to see him just like the first two days. He heard it was a sold-out concert, so he felt really happy seeing that people still wanted to see him and hear his songs even after four years.

The crowd went silent like they are more than ready to welcome the nextsong that he is about to play. They once again cheered a little when he started strumming his guitar, being familiar to the tune he is creating.

“This song is so special to me. Aside from the reason that this is the song that made me where I am now, it holds a really special place in my heart. It's about the person who meant so much to me“

He once again strummed another chord progression of introduction and close his eyes, his lips so near at the mic stand as the familiar lyrics come out from his mouth making the crowd jam with him. He can't help but feel those mix feelings rushing into him.

**'Hey there, Delilah**  
**What's it like in New York city?**  
**I'm a thousand miles away**  
**But, girl, tonight you look so pretty**  
**Yes, you do**  
**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**  
**I swear, it's true'**

Sometimes Jihoon wonders how is 'he' doing there in the other part of the world. Is 'he' okay? Does he still know me?' 'Does he ever think about me, like I do?'

Of course the answer is 'he' doesn't.

It has been five years and things are different now from what they were.

The sun breathes hotter, the ice has melted and more importantly, they're oceans apart now. Maybe 'he' has moved on and probably have forgotten about him but that doesn't mean Jihoon stopped thinking about 'him'.

**'Hey there, Delilah**  
**Don't you worry about the distance**  
**I'm right there if you get lonely**  
**Give this song another listen**  
**Close your eyes**  
**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**  
**I'm by your side'**

'Is it cold there like it is here in Seoul?', 'is he warm enough?' Jihoon wanted to know.

Sometimes he wonders if 'he' listens to his songs; songs that are about 'him' even without Jihoon telling it blatantly to the world because they probably knew about it. His lyrics are not hard to decipher.

'Does 'he' know?'

It's not being a braggart, but he knew he has become famous not only in Korea but also in the other part of the world.

Many people say that his songs bring comfort but Jihoon wonders if 'he' also feel that way. If 'he' ever listen to the songs Jihoon wrote and dedicated to 'him' even by just accidentally playing it or coincidentally hearing it on the radio when 'he's' riding a cab on his way home. Jihoon hopes so. He is hoping. Even if deep inside him, he knew. He knew the 'other' don't and wouldn't even want to hear his songs.  
He had hurt 'him' oh so badly.

**'Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**What you do to me'**

He was a jerk. He treated 'him' like trash and hurt 'him'. He said words he didn't mean and spat it like fire, burning his special someone.

But would it be too much if Jihoon wishes that even for once, 'he' will be able to hear his songs. The songs he dedicated to 'him'.

**'Hey there, Delilah**  
**I know times are gettin' hard**  
**But just believe me, girl**  
**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**  
**We'll have it good**  
**We'll have the life we knew we would**  
**My word is good'**

Once upon a time, five years ago, Jihoon loved.

He had loved 'him' ardently, more than anything. He would even sacrifice everything and gamble the little money he has in his pocket then just to be with 'him'.

They said love was great. It supposed to be. But it was different for 'him' and Jihoon.

Life was simple for him. It was just him and his music.

Life was simple that it was almost monotonous, doing the same routine every passing day.

He was a singer to a small bar in the city where he was handed little colored papers containing the customer's song requests for the night. And from that, he was fine.  
Until 'he' came and everything changed. His monochrome-like world started to have bits of hues, painting his life with lively colors dancing with every tune his guitar produced. And for the first time in his life, he had wanted something.

They met in that bar in Seoul. Jihoon perfectly remembered that one summer night. A boy with a pretty smile and big eyes came to him with holding a paper and a pen in hand, saying 'he' was Jihoon's number one fan, his face radiating different kind zealousness.

Of course Jihoon knew 'him'. The boy was a regular to the bar he worked in and every night 'he' cheered for him though Jihoon paid no mind at first. He just didn't imagine they will have an interaction.

They are way too different from each other. They are two opposite poles, two different genre sitting on the shelf inside the library. But as the boy frequented the little haven Jihoon has worked into, they hit it off the roof and became close. And closer until something beautiful bloomed between them.

Things escalated too rapidly that after months of dancing with each other, the boy was practically living in his ratty apartment just blocks away from the bar he is working in.

Their relationship is something that Jihoon didn't foresee and expected but it all gave him everything he wanted. Being with 'him', he felt contented. And together, they dreamed. For the first time, Jihoon believed.

The world was indeed simple for Jihoon. There is themusic, his guitar and 'him'.

Everything's perfect.

**'Hey there, Delilah**  
**I've got so much left to say**  
**If every simple song I wrote to you**  
**Would take your breath away**  
**I'd write it all**  
**Even more in love with me you'd fall**  
**We'd have it all'**

'He' is the subject of the number of songs Jihoon has made, the life metaphor beneath his verses, and the skeleton to the tunes and sad songs he made the world known. 'He' is Jihoon's muse. That one pretty muse. But then he tainted 'him'. Hurt' him' so badly and pushed him to walk away.

They dreamed a million dreams and picture a lot of things. Jihoon wrote 'him' songs. Jihoon made 'him' his word. Even with a little penny they have, Jihoon thought they could get through anything because for him, 'he' is everything that matters. As long as he has 'him'

That was what he thought.  
He made 'him' the center of his world that he forgot there were also other things that needed to be considered. He thought life was just about music and 'him' that he forgot that 'he' has also life outside Jihoon's perspective. Life even before Jihoon came into 'his' life.

Months after 'he' moved in, Jihoon found a letter placed inside the cupboard he no longer knew even existed inside his apartment, together with the other letters that says came from 'his' mother.

_Congratulations, you've been accepted to NYU._ The letter says, looking at him mockingly.

Jihoon tensed and tried to read the other letters. It was indeed from 'his' mother telling 'him' to fix 'his' documents as soon as possible for the first semester is near to start.

**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**

Jihoon remembered how 'he' once mentioned wanting to go to NYU and study business there just like what 'his' mother wanted. But he forgot about those trivial things because he thought they didn't need anything as long as they're together.

It was like a bucket of ice was suddenly poured into his head making him numb but at the same time, opening his eyes, making him aware of the real world. Welcoming the epiphanies.

He felt like he was a burden. That 'he' had purposely hidden those letters to him, because 'he' doesn't want to leave Jihoon alone and disappoint him. He felt like he was restraining 'him' from reaching 'his' own dream and caging 'him' inside Jihoon's dream. A dream where he was never sure of achieving. A dream where he just dragged 'him' into, making 'him' forget about his own.

'He' was smart and Jihoon knew he will achieve something in the future. That there was something big waiting for 'him' unlike Jihoon who only have himself and his unattainable dream of being at the center of spotlight. 'He' was more than Jihoon's subject who will cheer him on the side of the small bar, clapping. 'He' has something more than that. Better things.  
So Jihoon did something that made 'him' leave.

**'A thousand miles seems pretty far**  
**But they've got planes and trains and cars**  
**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**  
**Our friends would all make fun of us**  
**And we'd just laugh along because we'd know**  
**That none of them have felt this way**  
**Delilah, I can promise you**  
**That by the time that we get through**  
**The world will never ever be the same**  
**And you're to blame'**

What happened that night was still clear in Jihoon's memory. 'His' tears, 'his' words, how 'his' face spelled betrayal and how 'his' eyes are crying pain. It was all too clear that Jihoon's heart started aching again upon remembering it, making him almost choke on his own lyrics.

It was raining cats and dogs that night and Jihoon has a work. It was just like their first encounter except this one will probably be the last.  
Jihoon knew 'he' will be there. Jihoon didn't come home for 3 consecutive days, and he was so sure 'he' was worried.

When Jihoon saw 'him' approaching where he was beside his friends, he grabbed the nearest girl who was seated beside his one friend and kissed it roughly on the lips, making sure 'he' would see it. He felt sick.  
When the kissed ended, Jihoon look up andsaw 'him' and how betrayed 'he' looked. 'He' stopped just a table away from them. What made his heart break was when 'he' composed himself after some moment and wiped the tears that escaped his pretty eyes before smiling at him and asking if they could talk outside, using 'his' most gentle voice as if Jihoon didn't just cheat and hurt 'him'.

Jihoon was too startled with 'his' composed reaction that he just nodded. He had expected 'him' to punch him or slap him hard but no, 'he' did nothing of that.  
'I was worried about you.' 'He' said once they were outside the bar, both holding their breaths, hearts heavy, contemplating where to start.

Jihoon wanted to say sorry and hug him tight seeing how hard 'he' was trying to be fine after everything he saw but Jihoon knew he has to do this, or he will drag 'him' down with him.

'He' has a bright future ahead of him unlike Jihoon who can barely afford to bring 'him' to some restaurant and have a proper date and give him flowers or chocolates. He is better off without me Jihoon thought.

_'C'mon, let's go home.'_ 'He' added when Jihoon refused  
to say anything.

_'Lets break up'_ Jihoon remembered how shocked and pained 'he' looked when he dropped the bomb as is nothing falters him.

_'You're kidding'_ 'he' said trying to fake a chuckle.

_'I'm not. Please remove your things from my house and just give me the key. I'm going inside'_

Jihoon wanted to get it over and done with. His heart was already breaking when he said those things. He might take it back if he didn't leave the scene sooner.

He turned his back at him ready to walk out when 'he' tried to hug him from the back; begging him not to leave, to take his words back. Jihoon can feel 'his' tears on his nape, damping his shirt.

_'Please tell me you didn't mean it. I love you.'_

_'She's just a friend right? I-I forgive you.'_

' _She's nothing. Just like what you are to me. Please leave me alone. Stop being a burden to me. I accepted you because I pitied you but now, I realized how a burden you are to me so please, leave my house and my life already'._ Jihoon can't look to 'his' eyes, the pain he was feeling then was unbearable that he can feel his reserve weakening, but he gotta do that.

_'I'm sorry.'_ 'He' said and Jihoon was done. He walked away and balled his fists hard. When he was out of 'his' sight, he punched the wall hurting his knuckles.

He knew he was an asshole.

**'Hey there, Delilah**  
**You be good, and don't you miss me**  
**Two more years and you'll be done with school**  
**And I'll be makin' history like I do**  
**You know it's all because of you**  
**We can do whatever we want to**  
**Hey there, Delilah, here's to you**  
**This one's for you'**

Jihoon told himself it's just two years. It's short and eventually they will still find their way back to each other. He tried to convince himself. Two years is short.

Months passed after 'he' left and Jihoon was a mess. He missed him. So damn much. He can't function. He needed 'him'.

He didn't go to work or even left his apartment, relieving the feeling of being engulfed with 'his' warmth, remembering how 'his' laugh echoes around the small apartment.

After a year, Jihoon decided to be a better version of himself. He wrote songs about 'him', turning his longing for 'him' into a masterpiece. Thus, making Hey There Delilah.

He worked hard at the bar until some producer from one of the biggest music label in the country discovered him and his song in his little haven. It was not months after he is finally a singer, their dream finally happening, he just wished 'he' was with him to witness it. After all, he did everything for 'him'.

The public received him and his song warmly and brought him to where he is at right now, in the spotlight just like what they have imagined years ago, still singing love songs about that one person.

He told himself countless times that he needed to be better so when they finally meet again, he can finally deserve 'him'.

**'Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**Oh, it's what you do to me**  
**What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah**  
**Oh woah, oh'**

Jihoon thought it was that easy. Like after his fame, after two years of being away from each other, they can finally meet again and be happy. But no.

He did a lot of tours in their country, Asia and even in America. He was hoping their paths will cross again.

He was praying. But years have passed now, and they can't still seem to find their way back.

Everything he did was for 'him' but he just wishes 'he' is beside him to see those things. He just wanted to see him and hug him tight and never let go.

"I miss you." Jihoon added at the end of the song and the crowd gave him a loud applause, happily giving him their love contrary to the aching organ inside his chest.

  
Unbeknownst to him, there is one person at the corner of the concert hall who looked at him with a proud smile on his lips giving him one last clap before walking away and deciding to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sad. I'm still thinking if I'll post the part two where there's a proper ending. Yes there's a part two but im still not sure whether to post it or leave the story as it is. 
> 
> Anyways, I made it this using my phone so forgive me for the spelling or grammar errors you may encounter.
> 
> But I hope you will like this. 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts.


End file.
